Aramean Empire
The Aramean Empire, or simply, Aram, is a theocracy whose territory covers almost all of the Eastern Mediterranean seaboard. The country rose from the ashes of the collapse of the Russian Empire following the eviction of its Communist-backed Emperors, defeating Russian troops in a series of revolts from 1986 to 1988. Aramean independence would not be formally recognized, though, until the Roman-brokered Treaty of Nicosia in 1988. It has become an economically powerful country with very liberal laws in terms of religious tolerance and freedom of expression, but the freedom to dissent politically is substantially curtailed. The head of the Aramean state is the Petrine Pontiff Sixtus VI, who is the head of the country's official religion, Petrine Catholicism, also the nation's largest. The power of the Pontiff in Aramean affairs is limited solely to the ability to remove the Aramean Chancellor and to act as the nation's top judge, although in practice the Pontiff can exercise influence in Aramean matters from time to time. The head of government is the Chancellor, who rules for life and is the sole appointee of government positions. Aram's main economic engine is oil and natural gas, the former of which provides the world with 10% of its needs after the discovery of a massive oil field in the desert east of Edessa. This has given Aram the world's fastest growing economy, with analysts predicting it could have become the world's No. 2 power in as little as ten years. After the Televised Revolts, where a large, mostly disorganized rebellion similar to the Night of Anarchy, the government of Aram collapsed and moved to Papal America, with the Chancellor killed on live television. At A Glance Nation Name: The People's Theocracy of Aram Demonym: Aramean Capital: Nicosia Independence: August 5, 1986 (proclaimed), January 14, 1988 (recognized): from Russia. Disestablished: October 9, 2016 Population: (see list of countries by GDP) Official Language(s): Aramean Government Type: Constitutional Monarchy Head of State: Pope Sixtus VI Head of Government: Chancellor Aris Pomas Official Religion: Petrine Catholicism Largest Religion: Petrine Catholicism Economy Type: Mixed Currency: Aramean dollar (A$1=US$5) Constitution: Yes Summer Time: Yes Calling Code: +66 Internet TLD: .arm Maritime Boundary (nm): 24 Aircraft Code: AR Military Strength: Fluctuates, but it stays mostly at 5% of the entire population Military Capability Score (out of 100, rating by Worldwide Defence Trade Association (WDTA)): 80 (Good) Technological Innovation Score: Military (WDTA): 80/100 (Good), Scientific (University poll): 80/100 (Good), Other (University poll): 60/100 (Average) Economic Rating (by Standard & Poor): 90/100 (Strong) (See list of countries by GDP) Economic Freedom Index (by Standard & Poor): 85/100 (mpstly free- some government regulation, mostly in terms of anti-monpolism and providing some assistance to the poor) Health Care Rating (by Doctors Without Borders): 70/100 (Average) Health Care System: Two-tiered, with support only going to impoverished individuals who qualify. Political Freedom Index (by Reporters Without Borders): 70/100 (Average; freedom of expression and religion are guaranteed and upheld, political dissent, however, is not allowed and is ruthlessly stamped out) Drug Laws: Only drug allowed is shisha, coffee and wine, all other substances are banned. Gun Control: Only approved personnel (such as police or the military) are allowed by law to carry firearms, but in practice this is almost never enforced, allowing the public to buy and own arms at will. Environmental Policy Rating (by Greenpeace): 65/100 (attention is paid to enviornmental concerns, but it can take a back seat from time to time) Category:Nations of Vicendum Category:North American Union Nations Category:Major powers